Quests (Skyrim)
This page lists all Quests in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Main Quest (See: Main Quest (Skyrim)) Act I *Unbound *Before the Storm *Bleak Falls Barrow *Dragon Rising *The Way of the Voice *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Act II *A Blade In The Dark *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *Alduin's Wall *The Throat of the World *Elder Knowledge *Alduin's Bane Act III *The Fallen *Paarthurnax *Season Unending *The World-Eater's Eyrie *Sovngarde *Dragonslayer *Epilogue Faction Quests * Dark Brotherhood ** Delayed Burial ** Innocence Lost ** With Friends Like These... ** Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! ** Sanctuary ** Sentenced to Death ** Whispers In The Dark ** The Silence Has Been Broken ** Bound Until Death ** Breaching Security ** The Cure For Madness ** Recipe For Disaster ** To Kill An Empire ** Death Incarnate ** Hail Sithis! ** Dark Brotherhood Side Contracts ** Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head ** Locate the Assassin of Old * The College of Winterhold ** First Lessons ** Under Saarthal ** Hitting the Books ** Good Intentions ** Revealing the Unseen ** Containment ** The Staff of Magnus ** The Eye of Magnus * The Companions ** Take Up Arms ** Proving Honor ** The Silver Hand ** Blood's Honor ** Purity of Revenge ** Glory of the Dead * Thieves' Guild ** A Chance Arrangement ** Taking Care of Business ** Loud and Clear ** Dampened Spirits ** Scoundrel's Folly ** Speaking With Silence ** Hard Answers ** The Pursuit ** Trinity Restored ** Blindsighted ** Darkness Returns * The Blades ** Paarthurnax * The Bards College **Tending the Flames **Find Rjorn's Drum **Find Finn's Lute **Find Pantea's Flute Civil War Quests The brewing Civil War in Skyrim is between two main factions, the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. Both sides are essentially the same, with plenty of actors throughout the region relaying the evils of both sides. Minor factions, especially in Whiterun between the Battle-Born and Grey-Mane families, exist throughout the empire. Should you decide to officially take sides, killing one or the other may affect your gameplay. Imperial Legion *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle For Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Greenwall **Rescue From Fort Kastav **The Battle For Fort Amol **Battle For Windhelm Stormcloaks *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Sungard **A False Front **The Battle For Fort Snowhawk **The Battle For Fort Hraggstad **Battle For Solitude Daedric Quests *The Black Star *Boethiah's Calling *A Daedra's Best Friend *Discerning the Transmundane *Ill Met By Moonlight *The Cursed Tribe *Pieces of the Past *The Whispering Door *The Break of Dawn *The House of Horrors *The Taste of Death *Darkness Returns - Thieves Guild *The Only Cure *A Night to Remember *The Mind of Madness *Waking Nightmare Dungeon Quests The following 24 Quests are quests relating to specific dungeons and maps: (Note: Quests listed with "*" appear as Miscellaneous Quests in the Quest Journal, and are named according to the Official Skyrim Game Guide The Elder Scrolls V: Official Skyrim Game Guide #Medresi Dran And The Wandering Dead (Angarvunde) #A Love Beyond Death (Ansilvund) #Composure, Speed, And Precision (Angi's Camp) #Leap Before You Look (Bard's Leap Summit) #Melka And Petra (Blind Cliff Cave) #Repentance (Darklight Tower) #Siege On The Dragon Cult (Forelhost) #What Lies Beneath (Frostflow Lighthouse) #The Pale Lady (Frostmere Crypt) #A Scroll For Anska (High Gate Ruins) #Ancestral Worship (Hillgrund's Tomb) #Forgetting about Fjola (Mistwatch) #Hunter and Hunted (Moss Mother Cavern) #The Lost Expedition (Nchuand-Zel) #The Nilheim Scam (Nilheim) #Otar's Mad Guardians (Ragnvald) #The Legend Of Red Eagle (Quest) (Rebel's Cairn) #Wilhelm's Specter (Shroud Hearth Barrow) #The Secret At The Sleeping Tree (Sleeping Tree Camp) #The Savior Of Selveni Nethri (Southfringe Sanctum) #Infiltration (Treva's Watch) #Evil In Waiting (Valthume) #Silenced Tongues (Volunruud) #Ashore In A Sea Of Ghosts (Yngol Barrow) Miscellaneous Quests Sorted by place of acquisition: hold/town, city or place'. Note: some are actual Side Quests and have their own quest lines which count towards the Sideways Trophy/Achievement, others are miscellaneous objectives and count towards Hero of the People trophy/achievements Eastmarch Windhelm *Blood on the Ice (side quest) *Repairing the Phial *The White Phial (side quest) *Harsh Master *Rise in the East (side quest) *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Argonian Dock Workers *Shavee's Amulet *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane Narzulbur *Find the Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove *Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath (City) *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Haafingar Solitude *Light's Out! (side quest) *The Man Who Cried Wolf (side quest) *The Wolf Queen Awakened (side quest) *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines *Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment Bards College *Find Pantea's Flute *Find Finn's Lute *Find Rjorn's Drum Dragon Bridge *Steal the Dragon's Breath mead for Olda Hjaalmarch Morthal *Laid to Rest (side quest) *Assist the people of Hjaalmarch (x/3) Saarthal *Forbidden Legend (side quest) The Pale Dawnstar *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Collecting the fine cut void salts for Captain Wayfinder *Mine (or just just obtain) a quicksilver ingot and sell it to the mine owner. (counts as helping the people of the Pale for becoming a Thane) The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left-Hand Mine *Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth (City) *The Lost Expedition (side quest) *The Heart of Dibella (side quest) *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth Gro-Bagol, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Degaine (beggar got kicked out of Dibella's Temple), which leads to Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella *Find evidence of Ogmund's Talos worship *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield : Forsworn ' *The Foresworn Conspiracy (side quest) *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (side quest) The Rift 'Frokki's Shack *Kyne's Sacred Trials (side quest) Heartwood Mill *Fight or Flight Ivarstead *Gather 10 bear pelt for Temba Wide-Arm (x/10) *Locate Reyda's remains Riften *A Chance Arrangement (Side quest) *Taking care of Business (Side quest) *Promises to Keep (Side quest) *Discover Svidi's Wherabouts *Shor's Stone *Skooma Trade quests **The Raid ***Bring a potion to Wujeeta to find information on a Skooma dealer ***Report Sarthis Idren to the Jarl Laila Law-Giver ***Stop the Skooma trade **Supply And Demand ***Enter theRiften Riften Warehouse and Find the Letter ***Read the Letter to begin the Quest ***Speak to Jarl Laila Law-Giver ***Go to Cragsland Cavern and clear the area ***Report back to Jarl Laila Law-Giver *Unfathomable Depths (Side quest) *The Book of Love (Side quest) *Help Balimund **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund (x10) *Help Marise ** Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi (x/2) **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi (x/1) **Find Gold Ore for Madesi (x/1) *Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth Whiterun Hold Whiterun *Missing in Action (Side quest) *In My Time of Need (Side quest) *The Blessings of Nature (Side quest) *Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Talk to Mikael about Carlotta *Argonian Ale *Recover Andur's Amulet Riverwood *The Golden Claw (side quest) Winterhold Winterhold (City) *Find the Helm of Winterhold inside one of these locations Driftshade Refuge, Fort Fellhammer, Hela's Folly, Hob's Fall Cave, Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, Saarthal, Snow Veil Sanctum, Yngol Barrow, Yngvild, Ysgramor's Tomb Winterhold, College *Find the copy of Souls, Black and White *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic *Arniel's Endeavor *J'zargo's Experiment Semptimus Signus' Outpost *Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots Bounties These can be given by innkeepers when asked about work/rumors. Any of the Jarls or their steward/stewardess can give these when asked for work. A Bounty Note will be given to the Dragonborn identifing the type and location of the bounty. Forsworn * Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine * Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt * Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook * Kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt * Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout * Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave * Kill the leader of Red Eagle Redoubt * Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave * Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt Bandits * Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout * Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp * Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim * Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat * Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower * Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp * Kill the bandit leader at Winter War * Kill the bandit leader at Valtheim Towers Giant * Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin * Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp * Kill the giant at Cradlecrush Rock * Kill the giant at Secunda's Shelf (near Secunda's Kiss) * Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp * Kill the giant at Guldun Rock * Kill the giant at Steamcrag Camp * Kill the giant at Blizzard Rest Dragons * Kill the dragon at Ancient's Ascent * Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower * Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest * Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater * KIll the dragon at Eldersblood Peak * Kill the dragon at Lost Tongue Overlook * Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor * Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit * Kill the dragon at Shearpoint * Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Global *Visit the museum in Dawnstar *Investigate the Bards College *Find words of power quests **Find the Word of Power in Folgunthur **Find the Word of Power in Shriekwind Bastion *Find Amren's Family Sword inside Redoran's Retreat *Find Red Eagle's sword *Find Queen Freydis's Sword inside one of these locations Ansilvund, Cragwallow Slope, Cronvangr Hall, Lost Knife Hideout, Stony Creek Cave, Uttering Hills Cave *Visit The College of Winterhold *Go to Endon in Markarth and pick up the item Related Pages * Map of Skyrim * Skyrim Locations * Side Quests in Skyrim * Quests - The Elder Scrolls: Arena * Quests - The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * Quests - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Quests - The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Daedric Shrines - Daedric Shrines in Skyrim References Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Daedric Quests Category:Dungeon Quests Category:Skyrim: Bounty Quests Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Quest locations